


There Is Always Sunshine After The Rain

by AerithFaremis



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff love, Multi, Mystery and Secrets, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerithFaremis/pseuds/AerithFaremis
Summary: What would you do if life gave you a second chance?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart & Barret Wallace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	There Is Always Sunshine After The Rain

_**Aerith** _

I remember exactly the first time Cloud and I met. We were at a summer festival with some common friends , drinking watermelon juice, our skins a bit tanned after spending an entire day at the beach. The first time our eyes met, I am not going to lie, I felt nothing. And it is a strange beginning for a love story, I know that, but I am Aerith and I fell in love differently.

But I did fall in love with Cloud that night. Because when I met him, I thought he was going to be exactly the same as the other guys of his age, and how wrong I was. I have to admit I thought he was very attractive at a first glance, but love came later, when I saw him with his watermelon juice on his right hand, and him enjoying the party in his own way, talking from time to time with some of his closest friends, sipping his juice, he looked so adorable I needed to approach him and talk to him.

Some days later, we had our first date and I was impressed with how much things Cloud and I had in common: a difficult, lonely childhood because we both had lost our father and because we were considered "weirdos" by other children from the village; and broken hearts that fell in love "madly" when we were teenagers, because our hopes and fantasies were really far from what reality had in store for us. First date didn't end with a kiss, but neither Cloud nor I felt the need of it, as we were happy holding hands, enjoying the sunset and the flavour of ice cream and telling each other our deepest secrets. I was in awe when I returned home and I remembered all the things I shared with Cloud that day, things that I have never been able to tell to anyone, but he had the virtue of the good listener and I felt like I could tell him all my life in one row.

By the end of the summer, I was living at Cloud's apartment. I couldn't thank him enough his support and advice when he helped me open my own flower shop in such a concurred and big city as Midgar and how he had me daydreaming the entire day with the amount of clients that would be visiting my shop every day. But it wasn't that easy.

The first days the only customer I had was a lost tourist that arrived at my shop, asking for directions to find the Midgar Fossile Museum. I remember how I spent that afternoon sheding tears and asking myself it the flower shop had really been a good idea. But Cloud was always there, encouraging me and making me feel better. He always told me the same:

"Beginnings are not easy. But from what you've told me, you are a fighter, so we won't give up".

I secretly loved how Cloud included himself in my flower bussiness even when he had his own job as a delivery boy, but he was this kind of guy that sees that you need water, secretly goes to the kitchen and silently offers you a glass.

So some days later he came to my shop with some colorful and bright leaflets on his hands, and he shook them in front of myself with a tiny smile.

"Uh? What is it?" I asked, frowning.

"The key to make this flower shop _worldwide_ known. C'mon, take a look!"

The leaflets shown some lovely and colorful groups of different flowers, from lilies to tulips, bluebells, daisies...

"Wait a minute, these are my flowers! You took pictures of my flower shop?"

"I did. And now everybody living here has a leaflet of your flowers with their delivery".

I kissed Cloud with all my happiness and love. Those were the tiny details that made me love him even more that I already did. All of a sudden, more and more people bought flowers and in a year, the tiny cottage became a proper flower shop called _The Language of Flowers_ in the centre of Sector 8, to which we moved, as the business in which Cloud worked was growing too.

Our love and happiness was growing and without expecting it, we had spent six years together. We were comfortable living together and sharing our spaces and we were about to plan our wedding when, suddenly, Cloud was fire from his job.

I had never seen Cloud like that before. If I had to describe him, he was more realistic than optimistic, but he had never been depressed or furious. He spent the first week after his dismissal lying on the bed, lost on his own thoughts. He was scared, scared that our life together could suffer from any of the consequences, but also, he felt sidetracked, lost, uncomfortable. I tried myself to be his biggest support but he was a man who enjoyed his work badly, so I sometimes felt that the only thing that could make him shine again was find another job.

He tried to find another one. He attended many job interviews, he gave his best but it seemed that it wasn't enough.

"Why don't you help me with the deliveries, Cloud? Until you find a new job" I suggested. He seemed happy with the idea and also, it was a great chance to spend a bit more of time together. He worked with me for seven months until one day, he was jumping in joy. He found a small establishment for rent in Sector 5, and as it was so cheap, he decided to establish his own delivery service.

He was so excited with the idea and seeing his smile and that glow in his eyes was enough for me to breath with calm and pride. He spent a big amount of time at his new shop and I helped him with the decorations and him to become popular and soon he was drowning in job offers. Though I was content for him and everything he was achieving, our relationship began to get hurt.

"Hm...? Cloud, is midnight, aren't you going to sleep?"

"I can't, babe, doing the math."

"Even when your beautiful girlfriend is waiting for you to cuddle?" I teased, with a playful smile.

"Are you going to do the maths for me tomorrow then?" he retorted, curtlier than what he intended.

I sat down in the bed, frowning.

"You say it as if I haven't spent the entire day working".

It was his time to frown and quit his glasses to stare at me.

"You know that I didn't mean to say that".

"No, I know _perfectly_ what you meant because is not the first time you insinuate it" I said, getting closer to him and keeping the eye contact.

"And what's that?"

"You think because I don't spend my whole day around work I do nothing, and ..."

"What are you saying?" he stood up, his lower lip shaking, that common reaction from him when he was feeling accused or offended. "You know that I have never made any com..."

" _But of course_!" I interrupted him, upset "how were you going to make a comment when you think something wrong about me? You prefer to spend the whole day working, no messages, no calls, and the little time we have for us, what is Cloud doing again? Working."

" _Enough_ " he muttered with an upset sigh, closing his notebook and taking it between his hands.

"Oh, yeah, enough. That's completely Cloud's line when I am right." I said, following him outside the bedroom, while he was making his way to the living room.

"That's my line to avoid arguing with you. Aerith, why don't you tell me what upsets you from me? No, instead you say stupid things about how I despise your work when you know that I have never done that".

"Oh, am I saying the stupid things here?" I said, not noticing how both our voice tones were increasing each time we spoke. "Is it stupid for you that I am complaining about how few we see each other faces in a day?"

"Because we are working? Because we have to pay the rent, our food, our needs? What do you think living together was like, Aerith?"

"I knew what it was like and it wasn't like this before. And you are ignoring what I told you, so, again, you are considering my feelings "a stupid thing"."

"I don't. But you know how much this job matters to me, and I have to dedicate it a lot of my time."

"I know" I sighed "I had to dedicate the same time to my shop when I started. And still, I had time for you. Good night, Cloud."

I didn't know what Cloud was thinking at that moment when our fight ended. Well, of course I knew, sharing six whole years of our lifes together was enough to read each other minds with only one look, but I didn't wanted to consciously think about that at that moment. I was so upset about almost everything that I wondered if I was actually being selfish with him. I loved him and I wanted to be with him a lot of time, but his work was consuming not only him, but our relationship.

The next few days we didn't talk to each other, we didn't even look to each other. The silent was uncomfortable for such a chatterbox like me, and every night when he turned off the light of the bedroom and we went to sleep without saying good night, I felt like we were both teenagers, which angered me even more.

One day of winter, it was raining so much I thought the sky was going to shatter into pieces. I sighed, frustrated. That rain was unexpected and I haven't my umbrella with me, so I was afraid I had to spend the night at the flower shop if it didn't subside and, of course, I wasn't going to call Cloud for a favour. It was his day off too. In a break, I took my phone out and texted a dear friend of mine:

_Hey, Tifa. How are you doing? You've finished your chores at the bar? Was wondering if you have an umbrella, it's raining cats and dogs. Thx!_

But...

_Heya dear. So sorry, but Marlene has a fever and Barret isn't around, I'm taking care of her. What about Cloud?_   
  


Cloud... I stood still with my phone between my hands, staring at it with a blank expression until I managed to text something back:

_We had a **blazing row** last night. Not sure if..._

Though before I pressed the send button, Cloud was standing with an umbrella at the front door of the shop.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing he said.

"Me too" was the only thing I answered. We didn't need more.

That night was one of the most special nights we have shared. Seemed to be true that makeup sex was the best sex you could ever have, but I didn't want to try it again. I didn't need to fight with Cloud to enjoy passionate moments by his side, I didn't like to fight with him.

We were sharing that warm water bathtub when I asked him:

"So what are we going to do to solve the problem?"

He took his time to answer, while he let his fingers run through my wet hair.

"I will try to spend more time with you" he whispered "you were right about work. But I have an idea"

"Hm? What is it?" I asked, my eyes wide open with excitement and joy.

"Mom told me that my father used to send her short letters from time to time, when they didn't have time to see each other. I want to do the same. It's something important for me".

I kissed him and time flew since that night at the bathtub. Cloud used to send me the letters to my shop, and I read each one of them with a sweet smile on my lips. Sometimes they contain a parragraph or two, sharing with me some memories of when we were younger; other times it was just a "I love you", but that was enough to make my day. The first three months, things went easy between us, but Christmas arrived and Cloud was drowning in job.

At the beginning, I tried to get used to his absence. I understood that Christmas was that season when deliveries were done more often, because at the flower shop, bouquets and plants were requested almost every day. But Cloud and I had established a line that couldn't be crossed. Christmas night was made to be spent together, as a couple, in love, sharing a wonderful dinner without worries in our minds.

I came home earlier that day with our special bouquet of flowers to decorate our dining table, full of lilies and tulips.I lit some red candles and placed them in the middle, and I began cooking. It was Cloud the one in charge of food most of the time, but that night I was so excited about our "date" that I enjoyed cooking the turkey and the chocolate cake.

Once the dinner was ready, I took a shower and let my hair down, wavy. I wore a red, silk dress and put on a bit of makeup, I was feeling so pretty. And then, I sat down at the table, waiting. It was nine o'clock, so sure Cloud was about to return home one moment or another.

I sighed. It was quarter past night, but it didn't matter. Half past night. I put the turkey inside the oven again to preserve the heat. Ten to ten and Cloud hadn't even sent a message to tell me where he was and I blew the candle and I turned on the artificial lights.

Half past ten and Cloud didn't answered the phone. I wrote a text message:

_Honey, everything alright? I am waiting for you, come soon!_

Twenty to eleven and Cloud didn't answered.

_Cloud, where - are - you?_

Quarter past eleven and the sound of the keys was heard. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, frowning and biting my lip, trying not to hit him like a tsunami wave when he had just arrived.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Last minute shipments and the bike is broken, so it has been a shit day..."

He came closer to kiss me, but I stopped him before he could do it.

"Don't. Why didn't you answer my messages?"

"I saw them" he said. At least, he was being sincere. "But I couldn't answer, I was in a lot of trouble with the bike and the crane and..."

"You couldn't write a simple message telling me that you were okay?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"You are sorry and I am TIRED, Cloud! Tired of all this, I was waiting for you because I thought we were going to have a date, because that's what you promised me!" I cried, full of anger. He rubbed his eyebrows, his lower lip shaking again.

"I know what I promised, but what did you want me to do? Tell me!" He shouted "Am I guilty of breaking the bike? Shit, Aerith, we're on Christmas and I am freaking delivery man, what do you want me to do?"

"Look at this" I said, ignoring him and pointing to the cold dinner at the table and the terrible mess the chocolate cake was at that point. "All the tiny details I made FOR YOU. Our flowers, the dinner, our little place together because, do you remember Cloud? Do you remember how you told me that this was your favorite place at home?"

"Aerith, don't" he muttered in a low, shaky voice.

"And this was for nothing!" I said, fighting back my tears. "Because you don't care. You only care about your job, your bike and all that stuff. But me? Yeah, I saw your message and that's all."

"You're being an immature" he retorted, furious "you know how much I care about you yet you make me feel as a killer or something when I, listen to me, I had a problem with the bike and..."

"How do you want me to believe in what you tell me, Cloud? We had this exactly same argument a month ago and you promised that this would change. I have done my part to make it change, but you? I sometimes wonder if you are really into this or I am trying to avoid this ship from drowning alone. You know? I don't think you love me like I do and..."

"Don't ever said that again" he interrupted me. I knew I had crossed a line with him, I knew how much Cloud hated to see his feelings be questioned, but I was so angry at that moment that I didn't care.

"Oh yeah, I am going to say it, Cloud and..."

"Can I say the same, then?" he asked, his eyes acquiring a fierce look "how can you say you love me when you make me feel guilty of every shit that happens between us, like I am a demon, and you don't even give me the chance to explain myself?"

"Oh, yes, the chance to explain yourself".

"What's happening with you, Aerith?"

"With me?"

"Yeah, you think you can throw things in my face like this and expect me to be silent about it? You are being too unfair and you weren't like this before!"

"We are not talking about me, Cloud".

"We are talking about _us_."

"Oh, so it is my fault that you are ignoring me, is that what you mean? You know? You're right." I walked past him and went to the hall on my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" he exclaimed, following me.

"As it is my fault, best thing I can do is leaving!" He held my wrist but I pulled myself out of it and I faced him, my eyes full of tears "Leave me alone!"

He opened his mouth twice as if he was about to say something, but I turned around and went through the door.

"Aerith, wait!"

I went downstairs, avoiding listening to him. I was exhausted and I only wanted to go away and be alone. I was so focused on my anger, I crossed the street and th-.

* * *

_**Cloud** _

After Aerith's death, things changed in my life. My daily routine consisted on waking up, going to work, spend the whole day working and get back home to eat something and sleep. I don't know how to explain, it wasn't exactly an empty life because I still had things to keep breathing and doing the effort of jumping out of bed. But it was like a foggy, rainy day everyday without her. I wonder how I was so fool that I couldn't see what's going on, how she was so close yet so far at the same time and how we were losing each other in that disgusting routine we were both trapped. I wondered if it really had been necessary for a car to hit her and take her away from me for me to realize how much I love her and how much I needed her.

_Why_. That was the constant thought on my mind. I didn't even attend to the meeting to receive the money of the accident insurance, how would that bring back Aerith to me? I didn't need money nor a clap in my back telling me "everything is going to be fine" because that was a huge lie. But I can't blame anyone. I appreciate their support, don't misunderstand me. It was just my void that was impossible to fill.

Days passed by, faster than I thought they would do, and a year after I still ask myself the same questions. I remember exactly the week after her death, when I went to the Language of Flowers to take care of her blossoms and plants and my heart break into pieces. I could see her in every corner of the shop, smell her perfume of vanilla candy or hear her little chants while watering. It took all my strength to keep taking care of them, but I did. It was one of the last things of Aerith that was still alive apart from her memories and my feelings for her and I didn't wanted it to end.

I kept sending letters to the shop, too. Unread letters that she would never received, but it was my way to keep in contact with her.

"You still writing the letters?" asked Zack. Zack was a young man, around my age, who I employed some months after Aerith's dissapearance to help me with the inventory and the customers, and soon we became friends. He was talkative and understanding, so it was relatively easy to open up about my feelings and concerns with him.

"Yeah" I answered, not paying much attention to him while writing down some words.

"After so long? It's been a year" he asked, with genuine curiosity more than a strong desire of making me change my mind.

"My feelings are the same".

"You loved her so badly, right?"

"I _love_ her so badly. Hey, why are you still here? Didn't you have a date with, uh...?"

"Unknown girl for the moment. You know, blind dates and all that stuff" he said, chuckling.

"Then go" I ordered him, with seriousness "you don't know how much time you will enjoy with someone".

"Okay, _dad_ " he joked "you too, it's time for you to go home!"

"I'll finish this letter and I'll go take a look at Aerith's shop. It's been a while since I don't go".

An hour later, I drove my bike to Aerith's shop. It was evening and the sunset was beautiful that day, with shades of strong orange and lilac. Sector 8 was peaceful and calm for a Thursday as I walked through the narrow street that lead to the flower shop. When I arrived, the air was full of that smell of flowers and nature, which caught my attention because it had been three months since the last time I was there. But the flowers were full of life, as if someone had been taking care of them. Maybe a neighbor or Tifa, Aerith's best friend, who from time to time also visited the shop.

I kissed the envelope softly before placing it inside the letterbox when I heard it:

"So you are that mysterious Cloud who always sends me letters!"

I felt how my heart skipped the biggest of the heartbeats at the sound of that voice. I could recognize it in between thousands and thousands of different voices, that would always be her voice, her way of speaking, her personal poetry made sound. I slowly turned around, my legs shaking as if I wanted to make myself believe that I was having an hallucination episode or something.

Aerith was there, in front of me, her lovely smile looking at me as if I were a complete stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story and thank you for reading :D I really hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me your thoughts and feelings about it 💕


End file.
